Nuit de passion
by TeamRocket2000
Summary: Durant une froide nuit d'hiver, alors qu'ils partagent le même lit, James tente une approche délicate vers Jessie... Cette fanfic contient un passage sensuel mais rien de hentaï, je vous rassure tout de suite


Il fait froid, si froid que je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Le givre a recouvert les carreaux de la chambre, c'est vous dire s''il gèle. Miaouss a eu la bonne idée de rester dans le salon pour la nuit afin de profiter de la chaleur du feu de bois mais Jessie et moi nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de dormir dans la chambre. Quelle idée avons nous eu d'oublier nos sacs de couchage dans la forêt?

Nos lits sont côtes à côtes et nous avons seulement une grosse couverture et un drap chacun mais c'est insuffisant pour nous tenir chaud.

Si seulement je pouvais me rapprocher de Jessie et me réchauffer grâce à la chaleur de son corps. Mais elle ne me laissera jamais faire ça. À moins que...

Apparemment elle est profondément endormie, alors elle ne réagira pas si je me colle à elle afin de me réchauffer un peu. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne me sentira pas.

Oserais-je?...

Hum... et si elle se réveillait, comment réagirait-elle? Elle me frapperait et me gronderait? Me dirait de m'éloigner et de ne pas la toucher?... Je ne sais pas.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, la tentation est forte mais ma timidité est forte elle aussi. Peut-être encore plus que ma détermination. Tant pis, je gèlerais seul dans mon coin.

Je tourne le dos à Jessie et me replie en position foetale sur moi-même dans une tentative de me tenir chaud. Arg, c'est un échec. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore plus froid. Je gèle, je n'aurais peut être pas dû troquer mon uniforme contre ce pyjama. Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir à l'avance qu'il allait faire si froid? Hier il ne gelait pas et de la journée non plus d'ailleurs.

Bon, que puis-je faire?... Que dois-je faire?

Jessie a sûrement froid elle aussi mais elle ne me l'avouera pas et puis... elle dort. Comment a-t-elle réussit à s'endormir par ce froid? Elle devait être vraiment épuisée. Et si elle était dans un état d'hypothermie? C'est vrai quoi. Elle n'est pas bien grosse et elle a le ventre à l'air toute la journée. Elle est peut-être malade ou... Non, là, je me raconte n'importe quoi... Il faut que j'essaye de dormir. Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est dur!

Une nouvelle question me tracasse: et s'il gelait d'avantage cette nuit et qu'on mourrait de froid tous les deux dans notre sommeil Jessie et moi? Hé, ça n'est pas tout à fait impossible.

Bon, là, c'est un cas de conscience, il faut que j'agisse. Je dois nous réchauffer tous les deux.

Je me tourne vers Jessie et je rampe doucement et prudemment auprès d'elle. Dort-elle vraiment? Oui. Sa respiration est lente et rythmique. Bien, je m'approche encore d'avantage. Juste un peu... À voilà, je la frôle... Elle ne sent rien.

Parfait, maintenant je vais essayer d'envelopper l'un de mes bras autour d'elle. Ooooh ça me fait peur et si elle se fâchait?! Je redoute les conséquences...

Heum... si elle se réveille, je feindrait dormir, ainsi elle pensera que je l'ai étreinte dans mon sommeil sans m'en rendre compte. Quelle génie tu es James! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse avoir de si bonnes idées.

Alors... j'enveloppe mon bras doucement, lentement, prudemment autour de son épaule... Ouf! Elle n'a toujours pas réagit.. Oh la chance!

Maintenant je ferme mes yeux et bonne nuit.

Raaaah zut, une mèche de cheveux de Jessie me chatouille le bout du nez. Oh non, je vais éternuer. Il ne faut pas que j'éternue, ça va la réveiller. A-a-aaa... Vite!, j'enfonce mon visage dans l'oreiller. Atchi! Ouf, Jessie n'a rien entendu. Je soupire avec soulagement.

Détends-toi James, ferme tes yeux et essaye de dormir. Tu ne risques rien, tu es bien au chaud auprès de Jessie et tu as une excuse en béton si jamais elle se rend compte que tu la colle et qu'elle veut te gronder...

Mais pourquoi donc suis-je si stressé?... Peut-être parce que je suis en partie couché dans le lit de Jessie, avec mon corps appuyé contre le sien, mon bras enveloppé autour de ses épaules et ma main qui effleure sa poitrine.

**Attendez une minute?! **Ma main effleure sa poitrine?! Oooooh je n'y avait même pas prêté attention.

Maintenant je sens mes joues se réchauffer et... oups, une certaine partie de mon corps réagit et crée un bombement dans mon pantalon... ARG HORREUR! Jessie va sentir mon... mon... au creux de ses reins! Vite, j'éloigne mon bras et... je me recule! Vite, vite, vite!

_**"JAMES!" **_

Oh non, j'ai été un peu trop brusque pour m'éloigner de Jessie et je l'ai réveillée. Que vais-je faire?

_"James. Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu étais entrain de faire?!" _

J'avale ma salive difficilement que pourrais-je lui dire? Je rougis d'avantage et m'assied dans mon lit. Par chance, Jessie ne peut pas voir la couleur de mon visage puisque la pièce est seulement éclairée par le faible clair de lune.

"Je... je... je..."

Je balbutie comme un idiot. Je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots. Que pourrais-je dire pour m'excuser?!

"James, je t'ai senti me coller à moi. Ne cherche pas une excuse pour le nier."

Je rougis encore plus et la panique prend le dessus de moi. Je serre mes poings alors que des larmes menacent de quitter mes yeux.

"Vraiment Jessie, si je me suis collé à toi ce n'était pas pour t'ennuyer ou t'empêcher de dormir. C'est juste que... que j'avais froid et... j'ai pensé que toi aussi et... je voulais te... nous tenir chaud."

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Elle va se fâcher, j'en suis sûr.

"James, tu as touché ma poitrine et j'ai senti quelque chose effleurer mon dos."

Là, je suis vraiment mal. Je voudrais devenir tout petit et disparaître. Je stresse, que vais-je bien pouvoir dire?

"Jess... Jessie... Ce... ce n'est pas... ce que tu crois!"

Elle soupire et secoue sa tête en me souriant d'un air taquin. _"Mais je ne crois rien du tout." _

Je me recouche et lui tourne le dos. Je ne peux plus affronter son regard, même s'il en partie caché par la noirceur de la pièce.

_"J'aimerai que tu sois sincère envers moi James. Il y a assez longtemps que l'on se connaît pour que l'on soit direct tous les deux. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous cacher, nous sommes adultes. Dis moi la vérité. Je ne te laisse pas indifférent?" _

Je me met à trembler et je ferme mes yeux, espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais pourquoi Jessie me pose-t-elle ces questions indiscrètes? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Elle ne s'est jamais comportée de la sorte auparavant. Que cherche-t-elle à savoir?

J'avale la boule de salive qui s'est formée dans ma gorge puis je murmure: "Oui. C'est vrai. Je je... je..."

Ça faisait si longtemps que je rêvais d'avouer mon amour à Jessie et maintenant que l'occasion se présente, les mots refusent de sortir de ma bouche. Je craint trop les conséquences. J'ai peur de briser notre amitié. Et si Jessie ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi?

_"Tu quoi, James? Termine ta phrase s'il te plaît." _Insiste-t-elle.

Cette fois je ne peux plus résister. Il faut que je lui avoue tout. Tant pis si ça détruit notre amitié, je ne peux plus garder ce secret en moi plus longtemps. Il faut bien que je lui avoue un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Alors autant le faire aujourd'hui, maintenant.

"Je... je t'aime Jessie!"

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai enfin réussit à le dire. Les larmes quittent mes yeux et coulent librement sur mes joues.

"Tu m'aimes?" Chuchote Jessie.

Elle semble émue. Elle soupire puis se glisse vers moi. Je ne comprend pas. Elle prend mon épaule et m'invite à me tourner vers elle. Je me tourne mais n'ose pas la regarder. Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre mon nez.

_"S'il te plaît James. Répète moi ce que tu viens de me dire." _

J'ai un sentiment de nausée à l'intérieur de mon estomac. Je stresse comme si j'avais le trac. Je me sens à la fois nerveux, excité, effrayé et embarrassé. "Je... je t'aime.."

Jessie rit mais pas comme si elle désirait se moquer de moi. Son rire est plutôt doux. Elle caresse ma joue puis repousse la mèche qui tombe au milieu de mon visage et tout à coup, je sens ses lèvres se poser contre les miennes. J'ouvre mes yeux dans la surprise et me trouve face à face avec son regard. Ses yeux brillent dans la nuit. C'est un moment magique. Suis-je entrain de rêver? Je voudrais fuir mais... je ne le peux pas. Je suis paralysé.

La langue de Jessie essaie de se frayer un chemin dans ma bouche. J'entrouvre mes lèvres doucement et laisse sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne. Son baiser est si doux, j'aime tellement le goût de sa bouche, je me laisse emporter par le baiser. Je sens la main de Jessie déboutonner ma chemise de pyjama puis entrer en contact avec mon torse. Hum... sa main est si douce. Elle glisse jusqu'à mon ventre puis plus bas. Je recule lorsqu'elle saisit le bord de mon pantalon.

Jessie brise le baiser_. "N'aie pas peur James. Que crains tu?" _

Je ne sais quoi répondre. "C'est juste que... que..." J'hésite puis j'avoue enfin "C'est la première fois pour moi."

Jessie rit doucement _"Laisse toi faire. N'aie pas peur. Tu peux me toucher aussi, tu n'as rien à craindre, tout se passera très bien." _

Lentement et timidement, je fais errer ma main prudemment sous sa robe de nuit. Le contact de sa peau me fait frissonner, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Je caresse son ventre mais je n'ose pas aller plus loin. Soudainement, Jessie prend ma main et la dépose sur son sein

. J'halète avec surprise et la regarde droit dans les yeux alors que l'inquiétude grandit à nouveau en moi. Jessie caresse mon visage pour me rassurer _"Chuuut, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Fais moi confiance. Tout se passera bien." _

Je mord mes lèvres en sentant que Jessie descend le pantalon de mon pyjama jusqu'à mes genoux. Je ferme mes yeux à la sensation de sa main errant sur les parties les plus privées de mon corps.

"Oooh... oooooh Jess, s'il te plaît..."

Je ne sais pas si je me sens embarrassé ou extatique. Je me crispe et de ma main libre, j'agrippe le drap.

"Jess... Jessie!" Quelle sensation bizarre, j'ai à la fois envie que ça s'arrête et que ça continue. "JEESSSIIIE je... je t'en prie...!"

Elle retire sa main. "Doucement James, ce n'est pas encore le moment." Je garde les yeux fermés tandis que je sens le lit vibrer alors que Jessie change de position. J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits quand tout à coup, je la sent grimper sur moi.

"Jess... Jess... Jessie! Je..."

C'est étrange mais bien que je panique, je n'ai plus du tout envie de fuir. Je soupire, tout en me détendant et je me sens plus à l'aise que jamais tandis que Jessie caresse mon corps. Guidé par je ne sais quoi, je caresse ses hanches délicatement. Elle retire sa robe de nuit. Son corps est magnifique, je ne peux plus en retirer mes yeux. C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves. Je sens mes pulsions prendre le dessus de moi et je dépose un baiser tendre sur son sein. Je rêverais d'en faire d'avantage mais je n'ose pas. Pas encore. Déjà, je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça sans la menace de reçevoir un coup de poing. Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son dos puis jusqu'au bas de ses hanches. En souriant, Jessie se penche contre moi; la sensation de sa peau nue contre la mienne est si merveilleuse qu'elle en est indescriptible. Jessie embrasse mon cou puis remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres, nos langues renouent le contact et je remarque seulement alors que nos corps ne font plus qu'un.

"Jessie. Tu n'as pas mal?"

_"Non James, tout va bien." _

"Tu es sûre?... Je..."

_"Je te le promet. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. C'est merveilleux, continue." _

Lentement, je remue mes hanches dans un mouvement de va et viens. Quelle sensation merveilleuse. Je m'en mord la langue et j'en pleure. La passion m'ébranle, je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel. Ma respiration s'accélère et le souffle chaud de Jessie caresse mon visage. J'essaye de retenir mes gémissements sous contrôle mais bientôt mon extase est trop forte et un prénom s'échappe de mes lèvres.

"Jess... Jessiiiie...!"

"_Oooooh James!"_

Nous sommes dans un tel état de transe que la réalité nous échappe complètement et les grincements du lit accompagnés de nos cris finissent par former un brouhaha dans nos oreilles.

Je voudrais que ce moment de bonheur pur dure une éternité mais toute bonne chose doit avoir une fin et finalement je me sens drainé de toute énergie.

Mon corps se détend et avec un soupir lent, je laisse retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller, ressentant une forte envie de dormir. Cette fois, je ne devrais plus avoir de difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Jessie se laisse rouler à côté de moi, dépose sa tête sur ma poitrine et enveloppe son bras autour de mon estomac.

_"Alors, comment as tu trouvé cette première fois?"_ Me chuchote-t-elle.

"Merveilleuse." Lui dis-je d'un ton somnolent.

Elle sourit puis me murmure dans l'oreille: _"Je t'aime." _

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre "Je t'aime aussi."

Nous fermons nos yeux, prêts à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'on entend la porte grincer. On sursaute et tourne nos têtes pour voir un Miaouss fatigué, debout sur le pas de la porte.

"Hé les tourtereaux, vous auriez pu faire un peu moins de bruit!"

Jessie et moi nous regardons en rougissant. On avait complètement oublié Miaouss. Qu'est-il entrain de penser?

**FIN **

**Jez **


End file.
